Wonder! Lantis the Wandering Kailu!
by Gemini14
Summary: Ever wonder just how far Lantis from MKR might have traveled before reaching Autozam? Well, here's a 'what if' set in the Slayers world, before he went to Autozam! RR Please! FINALLY, an UPDATE! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter One

Wonder! Lantis, the Wandering Kailu!

Chapter One

Lina hummed to herself as she walked along. She'd managed to lose Naga for the time being and get some time to herself. It was rare that she was alone for any amount of time and she was enjoying the quiet. Then raucous laughter came to her ears.

"Now what?" Lina muttered, as she sneaked over and got a look at what was going on. About thirty or forty men surrounded a lone traveler. 

"What a fool, traveling without a weapon!" one jeered, as he pointed out the obvious. 

"I warn you, do not underestimate me." the traveler said, coldly, in response. 

"Oh, I am so scared! Get him!" another shouted, sending in more bandits at the traveler. With a sudden move, the traveler whipped out some kind of sword hilt and summoned a blade made of pure light. 

"_What the hell?! Is that the Hikari no Ken?! The sword that killed the demon beast Zannifar?!_" Lina wondered, as the man faced his attackers. 

"What?! A sword of light?!" the bandit leader asked. Then the unexpected happened.

"Irazuma Shuurai!" the man shouted, sending a blast of electricity at the bandits. The deadly attack electrocuted all of the bandits in the vicinity. Lina's jaw dropped; it wasn't the legendary Hikari no Ken, but it was a sword of light. What was more was that the swordsman was also a magic user! As he resheathed his blade, the man started to walk away.

"Hey! Hold up a sec!" Lina shouted, running to catch up with the dark haired man. He stopped, turned, and looked at her.

"Yes? What is it you want?" the man asked, cool blue eyes analyzing Lina.

"Well, erm………I saw what you did to those bandits…….and um…….." Lina stuttered, for once at a loss for words.

"They were an annoyance. I merely did what I had to." The man said, quietly.

"Yeah, I know! But what you did was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?!" Lina asked.

"I had a good teacher." The man replied, with a touch of sadness in his voice. 

"So, uh, what's your name?" Lina asked.

"My name is Lantis." The man said, as a breeze ruffled his white traveling cloak.

"Lantis, huh? Well my name's Lina Inverse! Pleased ta meet ya!" Lina said, shaking the man's hand. He gazed down at her, with a bemused look on his face. The moment was broken by a high-pitched female voice shouting Lina's name.

"Oh great, Naga, witch of darkness has awakened………again." Lina muttered, with a look of exasperation on her face.

"Naga?" Lantis asked. Lina nodded.

"The traveling companion I never wanted." Lina said, as the scantily clad Naga bounded onto the scene.

"I finally found you, Lina Inverse! Thought you could hide, didn't you?" Naga asked, cheerfully. Lina could only make a slight noise in exasperation. Lina could see that Lantis was silently debating whether or not to remain or leave. It was then that Naga noticed Lantis standing there.

"Oooh! What a handsome man! Where did he come from?" Naga asked, practically drooling at the sight. Lantis sighed silently and rolled his eyes. 

"He was here fighting bandits, Naga." Lina muttered, surprised by how unruffled Lantis appeared to be, considering who was standing in front of him. 

"Of course he was! Anyone can see that! So, tell me, what's his name?" Naga asked.

"Why not ask him? You're practically hanging off of him." Lina said, impatiently.

"What's your name, handsome?" Naga asked.

"Kailu Lantis." Lantis replied, giving his official rank this time. 

"A Kailu? A Cephirian Magic Swordsman? What're you doing so far away from home?" Naga asked, sounding rational for the first time in her life.

"Personal reasons." Lantis replied, as he brushed her off and started walking. 

"Hey! Mind if we travel with you? We could use a good bodyguard!" Naga shouted. Lina could almost see Lantis cringe, but when he turned to look at them, he was the picture of absolute calm.

"I have the feeling you ladies could more than handle yourselves in battle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to tend to in the next town." Lantis said, as he began walking again. 

"We have business in the next town, too!" Naga lied, as she eagerly rushed to catch up with Lantis. Lina smirked when Lantis shot her an understanding glance, knowing why she had said that Naga was the companion she'd never wanted.

"_This is the exact same problem Zagato had with Alcione!_" Lantis thought, rolling his eyes again when Naga gripped his arm. Trying to maintain his look of cold indifference, Lantis extricated himself from Naga and continued on his way, ignoring the fact that he now had acquired two shadows; one unwilling, the other, infatuated. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When they arrived in the town, Lina could tell that they were in for some trouble. 

"Hey, Naga, isn't this the town where Jeffrey lives?" Lina asked, looking a little nervous.

"Uh……………..It sure looks like it……………." Naga said, suddenly realizing this and paling at the thought.

"What're you two whispering about?" Lantis asked, knowing that they were behind him.

"Erm……………..I think we should tell you later." Lina said, getting an upraised eyebrow from Lantis as a response. Then they heard the voice of someone they (Lina and Naga) didn't want to hear; the keening wail of a certain, very ugly woman.

"Lina Inverse! Naga the White Serpent! It is so good to see you again! Have you returned to teach my darling Jeffrey how to become a knight?" Josephine asked, ignoring Lantis for the moment.

"Uh……………Yeah………….I guess so…….." Lina said, then gave Lantis a 'Get out of here if you value your life' look. Lantis looked down at the ugly woman, then back at Lina, then started moving, knowing that a moment of indecision could be costly. 

"Wait just a moment, young man! You're new! Are you with them?" Josephine asked, stepping on Lantis' cape and preventing him from walking away.

"No, I am not." Lantis said, with a somewhat irritated look on his handsome face.

"Oh, then I beg your pardon." Josephine said. Then Naga had to say something.

"Of course he is! In fact, he's been traveling with us for quite some time now." Naga shouted. Once again, Josephine trapped Lantis' cape beneath her feet.

"I really should punish you for lying to me." Josephine growled, hoping to intimidate Lantis. 

"Do you believe what everyone tells you?" Lantis asked, exasperation showing plainly on his face. 

"I believe what I want. Now, what is your name?" Josephine asked, becoming a little bit angry when Lantis didn't cower away from her. Lantis didn't answer, instead he merely gave her an icy glare. Lina could almost see Lantis' power levels rising to almost the point of seeing electricity crackling around him. 

"Uh…………..Josephine-san, I think you should move……….." Lina warned. Josephine looked up at the angered Kailu and immediately agreed. In fact, she leaped back about ten feet from the Kailu and stood watching as Lantis quickly calmed down. 

"_Whoa_………………….._Now that was close!_" Lina thought, as the usual calm expression returned to Lantis' face. 

"Lantis?" Lina asked.

"Come on, I'll buy you and Naga some dinner." Lantis said, as he led the way to the local tavern, ignoring Josephine completely. 

"Oh thank you! How could we ever repay you?" Naga gushed, while Lina rolled her eyes.

"For one, you could explain what that was all about." Lantis said, shortly. Lina and Naga looked at one another, then nodded as they sat down at a table towards the back of the establishment. 

"Well, you see, the last time we were in this town, we were paid to train Josephine's son, Jeffrey." Lina explained.

"It was a disaster." Naga added, shuddering as memories flowed into her mind. 

"I see. How long has it been since you were last in this town?" Lantis asked, taking a sip of the hot tea he'd ordered. 

"About a year." Lina said, with a sigh. 

"Hmm…………..so this woman has been trying to get her son into the knighthood for over a year? What kind of person is this woman's son?" Lantis asked, quietly.

"He's a real 'mama's boy'" Lina whispered, hoping that Josephine wouldn't hear. She heard Lantis sigh and saw him put a hand to his face.

"No wonder he's not a knight. Even Madoushi Clef would have had problems with that kind." Lantis muttered.

"Don't say things like that if you value your life!" Lina warned, when she saw a masked woman appear behind the Kailu. Without even looking behind him, and just as the woman brought down her steel hammer, Lantis uttered one word that stopped the attack.

"_Cresta._" Lantis murmured, before taking another sip of his tea. The woman's hammer impacted on his barrier and shattered into a million pieces. 

"Whoa……………." Lina and Naga muttered, shocked that the Kailu had known that the woman was behind him. 

"Amazing! Incredible! Where did you learn that?!" the masked woman asked, getting sweatdrops from all those involved. 

"What's it to you?" Lantis asked, coldly. Lina could tell that he didn't like the woman. 

"I was thinking that my darling Jeffrey could learn something like that!" the masked woman said, ecstatically. 

"Nothing doing." Lantis replied, his face going deadpan.

"Come now! I'll pay you!" Josephine said, coming unmasked when she said that.

"No." Lantis replied. 

"Then at least teach him to become a knight! Pretty please?" Josephine begged, but dangled a bag full of gold coins in front of his nose.

"YES! WE'LL DO IT!" Naga shouted, before gleefully snatching the money away. Both Lantis and Lina gave her a dirty look.

"Excellent! I shall tell Jeffrey right away!" Josephine said, practically skipping out of the tavern. 

"What have you gotten us into, Naga?" Lina asked, exasperated. 

"I feel like I've just had my soul sold to the devil………………….." Lantis muttered, now looking like he didn't want to eat. 

"Aw, don't worry about it! What could possibly go wrong this time?" Naga asked.

"Plenty." Lantis muttered, as he placed his head on the table. A few hours later, they met up with Jeffrey outside of the town.

"It's so good to see you again, Lina-san, Naga-san! But who is this guy? He looks evil!" Jeffrey said, pointing up at the tall Kailu.

"I beg your pardon?" Lantis asked, his expression again going deadpan. 

"He's a friend, Jeffrey. That's Kailu Lantis." Lina said, noticing the slightly chagrined look on the Kailu's face as she said that. 

"Kailu Lantis……………what a cool title!" Jeffrey amended, enthusiastically. Lantis inwardly and outwardly winced; this was going to be a long week.

"But every title has weight. Even the title of knight is a heavy burden to bear." Lantis said, softly. 

"I know that! But I want to give it my best shot! My mommy had said that I could do anything if I tried hard enough!" Jeffrey said, while Lantis sighed and shook his head.

"Persistence will not be enough to get you into the knighthood, Jeffrey. It takes endurance, strength, skill, and some degree of intelligence to get into an elite group like that. Now, show me what you can do with a sword." Lantis said, as he pulled some practice swords from his glove-gem and tossed one to Jeffrey, keeping one for himself. As usual, Jeffrey flailed around in a semblance of a vicious sword fight, never once even striking Lantis' blade. It all ended with Jeffrey falling backwards onto his butt. 

"You didn't even come close enough to touch blades, Jeffrey. Who was your teacher before?" Lantis asked, but knowing what the answer would be.

"His mother." Lina and Naga muttered before Jeffrey could reply. 

"Why am I not surprised? His mother didn't even want him to experience a real sword master." Lantis mumbled, shaking his head in frustration. 

"Jeffrey, if you want to learn, then you will have to pay attention." Lantis said, as he did a simple sword drill. Lina could tell that Naga was drooling. She had to admit, Lantis wasn't a hard man to look at; he was the tall, dark, handsome man many young girls dreamed about. A cool and confident warrior, who was as fearless as he was mysterious. Jeffrey also watched, mystified. When Lantis was through, he turned to Jeffrey.

"Now you try." Lantis ordered.

"Me?! Try that?! But that looked so hard!" Jeffrey whined.

"Everything in life can't be easy, Jeffrey. You must face the facts sometime. And now is better than later." Lantis replied, harshly. Naga swallowed hard and looked at the woods behind them, they could almost hear Josephine's approach. With grumbles and whimpers, Jeffrey started trying the sword drill, but making it so much more difficult than it really was. 

"This is so hard!" Jeffrey complained. Lina heard Lantis mutter something under his breath and shake his head. She could tell he was getting frustrated. 

"You're only making it harder on yourself by saying so." Lantis said, as calmly as he could.

"Huh?" Jeffrey asked.

"Where I was raised, all things were dependent on the will. If you wanted something to be so, then it would be so. I don't think this world is any different. If you will yourself to accomplish this task, then it will become simpler for you. If you do the exact opposite, and say that it is impossible, then it will become impossible. Am I making myself clear?" Lantis asked, trying his best to remain patient with the younger man.

"I guess so…………" Jeffrey said, uncertainly. Lina was amazed by how much patience Lantis had for teaching difficult students. Yet, before they could get back into the lesson, they found themselves surrounded.

"So, if it isn't the man who killed our friends with one blow!" a bandit sneered, as he took in the sight of Lantis, Lina, Naga, and Jeffrey.

"I am he. What do you make of it?" Lantis asked, coolly.

"We're gonna kill ya. Make ya pay for what ya did!" another bandit growled, this one almost the size of Lantis.

"We'll see about that." Lantis said, as he put his practice sword away and got his real sword out. Since they had gone quite a distance from the town (so Lina's spells could not effect the town itself) they were not within running distance of help. Not that Lina, Naga, or Lantis cared, but Jeffrey, being the untrained one of the group, was of major concern. Within seconds a battle broke out. Lantis found himself surrounded on all sides by the largest bandits in the gang. He quickly found that one of them was magically adept, and could avoid his most precise of swings. 

"Irazuma………………..!" Lantis began, only to get stabbed in mid-invocation in his side by an unseen bandit.

"Huh, some Kailu! Let himself get killed like that!" the bandits sneered, but weren't counting on what happened next.

"Tamashi Shuurai!" Lantis cried, releasing an even more powerful electrical spell than before. 

"Eaaaghhhh!!!!!!!!!!" the bandits wailed as they were consumed by the Kailu's lightning. With equal ease, Lina wiped out a third of the bandits, while Naga wiped out the rest.

"Are you all right?" Lantis asked.

"We're fine………….well, Jeffrey looks like he's about to throw up. What about you?" Lina asked, noticing and gasping when she saw blood oozing from between Lantis' fingers as he held his side.

"Blood………………..oh…………" Naga moaned, before fainting. 

"Why did she faint?" Lantis asked.

"No clue. Do you think you can make it to town, Lantis?" Lina asked, becoming concerned when she saw a look of pain cross Lantis' face.

"I should be able to." Lantis said, as he stubbornly started walking, but first took off his cape, wrapped it around Naga, picked her up, and carried her. 

When they'd gotten back to the inn, it was definitely apparent that Lantis was not at all well. Something was wrong, other than the mere stab wound. Once in their room, Lantis set Naga on the bed and sat down in a chair so Lina could see his wound. 

"Ceipheed, Lantis! This wound looks awful! Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?!" Lina asked, as she cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"I didn't want to worry you." Lantis replied, wincing slightly when Lina tightened the bandages so that it was firm around his waist. 

"Shit, Lantis! I'm sure you could worry more people by just hiding your injuries!" Lina shouted, as she checked Lantis for a fever, and found one that was steadily climbing. 

"Since you seem so intent that I tell you what's wrong with me, I will tell you; that knife the bandit used to stab me with was coated in some sort of poison." Lantis muttered, feeling himself becoming lightheaded and ill, but fought it in order to tell the young sorceress. 

"Oh hell…………….you need a healer. But I can't leave you while Naga is still passed out! Waitaminute! Jeffrey!" Lina said, as she looked at the rather dejected young man in the corner.

"Yes, Lina-san?" Jeffrey asked.

"Listen, Lantis needs a healer. Can you go and get one for us?" Lina asked. Jeffrey looked uncertain.

"I guess so…………….but my mommy will be furious if she found out that I went out at night by myself!" Jeffrey complained.

"Jeffrey, Lantis' life is depending on you." Lina said, seriously, knowing, that if she played her cards right, she could get him to do what she wanted.

"I will do what I can!" Jeffrey said, determinedly, as he walked out the door and into the night. With a shove, Lina cleared the bed, and had Lantis lie down on it. By the time Lantis was settled, Lina could tell that he was suffering; cold sweat beaded his brow and his breathing was becoming harsher. It suddenly occurred to her just how quickly things had happened; she and Naga had only just met Lantis that morning. They'd had no idea that this was going to happen! With expert gentleness, Lina bathed Lantis' brow with a cool cloth. Moments later, Jeffrey reappeared with the town healer. 

"Good work, Jeffrey." Lina said, as she showed the healer Lantis' wound and explained what had happened.

"Poison? I should be able to take care of that." The healer said, as she started working on the injured Kailu. As the healer worked, Lina bathed the Kailu's brow. She could tell that the poison had been potent enough to bring the Kailu down quickly. 

"_But what kind of poison could do this to a Cephirian? Those bandits couldn't have been smart enough to realize that Lantis is a kailu from Cephiro! I wonder just who is really behind this and why?_" Lina wondered, as the healer finished purging the wound and completed the healing, leaving nothing more than a scar on Lantis' side to prove that he'd been wounded.

"He'll be a little sore and weak tomorrow, since that poison was destroying his blood's clotting ability. Don't let him do anything strenuous until his strength returns. If he feels any worse, come and get me." the healer said, before disappearing out the door.

"Lina? Wha' happened?" Naga asked, as she picked herself up from the floor and looked at Lantis. 

"I think we've stumbled into something more serious than we'd thought it was." Lina said.

"What do you mean, Lina-san?" Jeffrey asked.

"What I mean is this; that poison dagger that made Lantis so sick, how could those bandits have known which poison would do that unless someone told them? We need to figure out who is doing this before we all end up dead!" Lina said, her rising voice rousing Lantis.

"Lina, he's awake." Naga said, as Lantis looked up at them, silently. 

"How do ya feel, Lantis?" Lina asked. 

"Tired…………….I haven't felt this tired since I fought a whole den of monsters back in Cephiro." Lantis murmured.

"You fought all those monsters by yourself?" Naga asked, enthralled by the thought.

"Not by myself…………..Zagato………….he was with me." Lantis said, before sleep finally reclaimed him.

"Zagato? Who is that?" Naga asked, exchanging curious glances with Lina and Jeffrey. Lina shrugged.

"Probably a friend from his homeland. He's certainly not going to tell us." Lina said, as she looked at the Kailu, who now slept soundly, oblivious to what was being said. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

As morning sunlight filtered in through the windows, Lantis awoke to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Disoriented, he moved to sit up, but pain stabbed through him and forced him to remain still. It was at that moment that a vague recollection of what had happened the day before returned to his pain-fogged brain.

"_That's right_………_I was poisoned. Lina must have found a healer to purge it_…._. By the Pillar it still hurts, though!_" Lantis thought, as he gingerly sat up, put a hand to his side, and kept it there; putting pressure on the healed-over wound.

"Hey, look who's finally awake!" Lina said, as she looked at the still rousing up Kailu.

"You stayed with me." Lantis said, quietly, seeming to be a little surprised by that.

"Yeah. We couldn't very well leave ya alone. Feel up to eating anything?" Lina asked. Lantis shook his head.

"Not really. Right now I really want something for this pain. It feels worse than getting slashed by one of the monsters in Cephiro." Lantis said, quietly.

"If you're admitting that much then the pain then it must be bad. Not to worry, though. Naga went out a little while ago to get some kingsfoil to help manage it. She should be back soon." Lina said, conversationally.

"Kingsfoil? What is that?" Lantis asked, with some curiosity in his tired voice.

"Kingsfoil is the name of an herb that was used by ancient kings and elves in the days of the Dark Lords. It was used to heal and purify. I don't know how Naga came to know about it, though." Lina said, as she shook her head.

"That may lie in her past. Whoever she was before she took on the name Naga, had to have had some knowledge of this land's herbal lore." Lantis said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe. By the way, who is Zagato?" Lina asked, getting a startled look from the man on the bed.

"Why do you ask?" Lantis asked, now looking a little wary, despite his attempt to look nonplused.

"You muttered that name last night when you came to for a moment. Well? Who is he?" Lina asked, impatiently. Lantis gazed at her for a moment, then sighed and lowered his head.

"Zagato is the name of my brother. He is the High Priest of Cephiro." Lantis replied, sounding a little sad and depressed as he said that.

"Whoa, so your brother is one of the most powerful men in Cephiro, eh? Then why do you look so depressed?" Lina asked, having the feeling that there was more to this 'Zagato' than Lantis was letting on.

"I don't think that that is any of your business, Miss Inverse." Lantis said, coldly. Before Lina could become angry, Naga returned, with Jeffrey at her heels.

"Well, well, he's awake. I suppose I should go ahead and make those poultices now, while he is." Naga said, sounding (and seeming) very sane at that moment. As Naga prepared the poultices, Lina glared at the stubborn Kailu. What was he hiding that was so painful that he refused to tell them about it?

Later that day, Lantis found himself alone in the room. With immense effort, he sat up and reached into his glove gem. He pulled something that looked like a small glass ball and a miniature brass stand out of it.

"_Have to be quick. I don't know where Lina and Naga are, or when they will return._" Lantis thought, as he painfully stood and limped to the table, where he set the ball and stand, and stood silently before it, waiting. Within seconds, the crystal emitted blue light, then showed Lantis what he wanted to know.

"So, that is who is after me……..I must go now. Ready or no, I must leave, before I drag Lina and Naga into unnecessary danger." Lantis murmured, as he quickly gathered his belongings, put his armor and cloak back on, then tucked the crystal back into the glove gem. Luckily for him, the windows were large, and he escaped easily through them; unfortunately for him, though, the weakness from having been poisoned still remained and threatened to topple him.

"_The one who did this_…………._is going to pay dearly for using poison against me._" Lantis thought, angrily, as he summoned his spirit beast, jumped onto its back, and rode off. Throughout that day and the next, Lantis put as much distance between himself and the town where Jeffrey lived as he could. When he arrived on the outskirts of another town, he hesitated. Did he dare endanger the innocent people here by staying the night in an inn? He doubled over slightly when the constant ache in his side reminded him that he needed to rest sometime. With a sigh, he rode into town, taking care that he didn't arouse unnecessary suspicion while doing so. It was dusk, so there were very few people on the street. But the few that were gave Lantis curious glances as he passed, whispering their opinions among themselves when he was beyond earshot. Finally, he reached the town's inn, dismounted, and called the spirit beast back into his sword's handle. As he turned to enter the establishment, he stifled a gasp when the muscles in his side protested against moving.

"_Yes. It is definitely time to stop for the night. I'm in no shape to continue traveling. While the opening in my side may have been sealed to prevent more bleeding and infection, the damage inflicted by the dagger is still healing. I shouldn't have tried this, but Lina's and Naga's lives would have been in danger if I had remained with them._" Lantis mused, as he slowly made his way into the inn.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Kailu who left Cephiro under a dark cloud! Good to see you, Lantis!" a sneering voice said, as its owner appeared before him.

"Kokuyo." Lantis growled, blue eyes darkening with anger when he saw that the innkeeper and the staff of the inn had been brutally slaughtered.

"The last time we met was near Cephiro's border. Surely you remember what was said there." Kokuyo said, almost conversationally. Lantis narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I remember. You called me a traitor and vowed to track me down and kill me. And only me. Why did you break that part of the vow? These people were innocent!" Lantis said, with cold fury in his voice.

"Because I knew it would make you fighting mad. In your heart, you cannot escape the role you played in Cephiro; that part of being a guardian of the peace has been so engraved into your soul." Kokuyo replied, as he stepped over the bodies and stood before Lantis, ebony eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

"Meet me outside of town. Harm no one else on the way. We'll fight on the outskirts." Lantis growled, as he left the inn, his white cloak swirling about his ankles as he went.

"You have my word, Lantis. I will meet you at the appointed place…..and kill no one on the way there." Kokuyo said, in a semblance of honesty.

"I cannot trust your word, Kokuyo. That is why I am leaving one of my spirit beasts to keep an eye on you. I will know if you have killed anyone en route." Lantis said, not even turning around to face the assassin as he walked into the gloom. For a moment, Kokuyo gave the Kailu's back a disdainful glare, then he shrugged. He had what he came for; there was no need for any more bloodshed. With a final snort, he left the inn, flicking the air with one hand as he left. The moment he stepped away from the threshold, the innkeeper and his staff started to get up from the floor, bloodied and bruised, but alive. And none the worse for their experience.

Lina fumed as she, Naga, and Jeffrey followed the trail Lantis had left behind. It had been almost three full days since they had last seen the Kailu, and some concern had convinced them to try and catch up with him.

"Lina-san, what if Lantis is in some kind of trouble? What should we do to help him?" Jeffrey asked, for once asking a sensible question.

"Dunno. It depends on what kind of situation he's gotten himself into. Something tells me that he's got something following him. Something bad from Cephiro. We won't know till we catch up with him and find out……and that is only if he's willing to reveal anything more about his problems." Lina muttered, as they approached the next township.

"Lina! Look!" Naga hissed, as she pointed out a familiar-looking man in black and silver armor.

"Speak of the Mazoku! Lantis!! What the heck is he doin'?!" Lina asked, as the Kailu walked in their direction, forcing the three to take cover in the underbrush that grew alongside the path.

"I don't know, but he looks angry. His eyes have a strange glow in them." Jeffrey whispered, as a shudder traveled down his spine. Lina chanced a look at the Kailu's eyes and also shuddered; his eyes were alight with fury. Something had angered the Kailu to the point that his feelings were being directly reflected in his eyes.

"_I had heard that, in Cephiro, the strength of magic is determined by the will of the user. If so, then feelings amplify power. What would anger do for a person whose power rivals that of Cephiro's high priest and Pillar?_" Lina wondered, freezing when Lantis paused in a forest clearing and turned his gaze back to the town he'd just left.

"Ah, I see we have some spectators! Are these friends of yours' Lantis?" a male voice said, in a jeering tone, as the owner lifted Lina and Naga by their capes in one hand, and the used the back of Jeffrey's tunic to lift him with the other, showing them to Lantis.

"Leave them be, Kokuyo. Your fight is with me." Lantis snarled, his voice low and dangerous, and his eyes seeming to glow even brighter than before. 'Kokuyo' smirked.

"As you wish." Kokuyo replied, as he deftly tossed the trio back into the bushes.

"You askin' for a fight, asshole?!" Lina asked, furiously, as she fired up one of her sure-kill spells. Kokuyo merely gave her a look of indifference.

"Lina. Stand down. Kokuyo is my problem." Lantis said, then telepathically added, "_Go to the town and tell all who live there to evacuate. I don't think I will be able to contain the full extent of Kokuyo's power in the state I am in._" Her eyes widening, Lina nodded. She understood all too well what could happen between the two men should the fight become too intense, and remembered that Lantis was still weak from the effects of the poison.

"Naga, Jeffrey, c'mon." Lina whispered, for some reason following Lantis' order and leading the pair away from the clearing. No sooner did they get to the town when a loud explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet.

"Lantis!" Naga yelped, her eyes wide as they all turned to see brilliant light strike the ground, obliterating some of the trees that stood within ten feet of the clearing.

"Come on! We've gotta warn the people here!" Lina shouted, as she led them in a mad dash to the town's center, hoping they could get the people to listen to them when they got there.

Kokuyo sneered when he stood up from Lantis' attack.

"You haven't lost your edge, my friend." Kokuyo said, as he dusted the soot off and prepared to attack.

"Nor have you. No other man could survive that." Lantis growled, as he held his sword at arm's length, ready for anything.

"You flatter me. Though I think Sol Zagato could have…….and would have wiped the face of Cephiro clean with whatever remained of you afterwards." Kokuyo said, with a hint of snap in his words as his cold black eyes glared holes through Lantis.

"I think not. My brother understood my reason for leaving, as did the Princess. But your stubborn refusal to leave me be is as much a sign of your immature heart as any words could prove." Lantis replied, calmly, yet tensing when he sensed that Lina and Naga were returning.

"You're going to pay for those words, Lantis. Starting with those two women you have befriended." Kokuyo threatened, as he prepared to fire off a spell at the pair.

"Lina! Naga! Shield yourselves! Quickly!" Lantis shouted, then cried, "_Cresta!_" He heard both Naga and Lina yelp when his shield went into place in front of them, and barely had enough time to protect himself when Kokuyo launched a fire arrow at his back.

"Lantis!" Lina shouted, as she and Naga joined him on the battlefield (which was what the forest had been reduced to).

"Irazuma Shuurai!" Lantis cried, as he used all of his strength to summon the lightning and send it crashing into the evil warrior.

"Dragon Slave!!" Lina shouted, joining her magic with Lantis' in an effort to help finish off the other sorcerer.

"We'll meet again, Lantis! Mark my words!" Kokuyo roared, as he disappeared in the midst of the combined spells' explosion.

"_The backlash is coming_…….._Better get Naga and Lina out of here_……_before it hits._" Lantis tiredly thought, as he quickly summoned his spirit beast, mounted, raced back to where the two women stood, grabbed them, then flew off in the direction of the safest place beyond the town; an ancient shrine that had been designed just for that purpose. At first infuriated by Lantis' bold move, Lina soon realized that 'proper chastisement' would have to wait; the Kailu was barely conscious as it was. Blood oozed freely from deep cuts all over his chest and arms, and his face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; proof that he'd used the last of his endurance to try and eradicate the threat.

"_He's just trying to protect us_……" Lina thought, as the spirit beast's feet again met the ground and they were released from the tall man's grasp. With little more than a groan, Lantis allowed the spirit beast to disappear from beneath him and he fell towards the stony ground.

"Levitation!" Lina and Naga shouted at the same time, catching the Kailu with their combined spell just before he could hit the ground. As gently as they could, the two women used the spell to place the wounded man on some smoother, more even ground, then got started on treating his injuries.

"Blood…….so much blood….." Naga moaned, almost swooning when she saw the injured man's wounds.

"Naga, don't you dare faint. Fainting will not help Lantis. Ignore the blood just this once and concentrate on healing!" Lina ordered, sternly, knowing only too well that with every drop of blood lost, the Kailu's death loomed closer.

"_Hang in there, Lantis. Don't let go of life just yet._" Lina thought, as hers' and Naga's healing spells sank into him, and as some of the townsfolk moved closer to see if there was anything they could do to help.

Author's Note!

I realize it has been a LONG time since I last updated this story, but I hope people are still reading it and that this chapter was worth the long wait. I fully intend to update sooner next time!

Gemini14


End file.
